User talk:Gr8kingchaos
Archive 1 Archive1 Archive 2 Archive2 Anyway The black hand is now back reformed under the name of The Black Hand of Runescape....bit different from the original Archiving All personal pages need to be made under your user's namespace. This include archives. I've moved your first talk page archive to "User_talk:Gr8kingchaos/Archive1" - Feel free to rename to whatever you want as long as it is under "User_talk:Gr8kingchaos" or "User:Gr8kingchaos". Thanks - 00:20, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Signing Please remember to sign your posts using the 4 tidals (~~~~) when contributing on talk pages. Thanks, 03:54, January 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:AoS History Error Thanks for letting me know, I'll change that bit of info on the page. Also, don't forget to sign your talk page posts. Cheers, 18:11, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Stop template For future reference, to make the Stop template work correctly, you need to type Keep up the good work! 18:54, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Ah many thanks 18:57, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Fixed it, thought I had it enabled, thanks for the heads-up! 20:20, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Indeed Yes, and Japanese text does work here for myself. Does it not for you? What browser are you using? 21:42, January 21, 2011 (UTC) It must be because Chrome doesn't support Japanese.....usually I am using firefox but I don't have it on this computer must be why 21:44, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :*Curious, I use Chrome entirely and it works fine for myself. 21:49, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :*Hmm I might not have the current version......also I have been reordering the clan page list.....it's an alphabetical mess that I am only a little bit into atm. 21:53, January 21, 2011 (UTC)\ :*Very well thank you. I have been low on time recently so all the help we can get is much appreciated. 21:56, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :*Ah no problem man happy to help..........also happy to get those cool looking badges but that is besides the point ;) 22:00, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Your Idea Hey! Firstly, I like your idea but as much as it is a good idea it wouldn't be very beneficial. On this wiki at the moment we have about 500 Clan pages (categorised and uncategorised). Most of these are probably inactive and disbanded. Out of these 500 clan pages only about 100 of them are probably on the List of Clans page. What I think should happen is that we just remove the known disbanded clan pages from the actual List of Clans because I don't think there is any point in keeping inactive clans on the page. Secondly, I'm personally thanking you for all the work you've done in the past day. Thirdly, I'd like to inform you that users can do whatever they want on their user page unless it's offensive. Lastly, If you do find a disbanded (inactive clan), feel free to put the template on the top of the page and I fixed your signature so it should have the time stamp actually in the signature. Thanks a heap, 00:22, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :*I would recommend some of the larger or more thorough clan pages remain even if they are disbanded for historical purposes. Small ones with little information, with no activity, and clearly disbanded are wise choices to delete if that is on the table. 01:11, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ::* I don't think we should delete well written articles either. 01:52, January 22, 2011 (UTC)